legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 13: Part 12/Transcript
Part 12 '' (The Staff of Charon and Astro Megaship arrive on Mirinoi.) '''Sora:' (Comms) We'll remain in orbit. You guys can do this! Freeze: Got it, Sora. Time to stop Sledge once and for all! (The Megaship lands. The heroes open the ship door for the Lost Galaxy Rangers. The Rangers enter the bridge.) Freeze: Leo! Leo: Glad you could make it. Freeze: No problem. DECA: Activity detected. Freeze: On screen, DECA. (Sledge, Snide, and Vilgax are seen preparing an army.) Freeze: Looks like its time. Leo: Sure is. Freeze: (On comms to Sora) Sora, we're going in. Sora: Be careful, Freeze. (Sledge, Snide, and Vilgax are seen with their army.) Sledge: I'm tired of taking orders from Salem! It's time to stop playing games and collect the bounty!! Snide: Especially that she twisted my arm! First I'll go after that weakling Cinder Fall, then her colleagues will be next!! Vilgax: Is it almost ready, Psyphon? Psyphon: Almost. But the connections are very delicate. Vilgax: Fail me once, toadie, and you will not live to regret it. Psyphon: That, I have no doubt. (Fury arrives.) Sledge: Is the laser ready, Fury? Fury: Yes it is, Master Sledge. Sledge: Good. It's time to take the fight to Remnant! Snide, Vilgax, let's board my ship. (All of a sudden, numerous Vivix are blasted.) Sledge: What?! (The heroes arrive.) Freeze: Mutiny isn't gonna help ya, Sledge!! Sledge: The Knights?! Freeze: And 5 others! (The Lost Galaxy Rangers arrive.) Snide: Lost Galaxy Rangers?! Fury: Let me deal with them! Get to the ship! (Sledge, Snide, and Vilgax made their way to Sledge's ship.) Leo: Get to the Staff of Charon! We'll deal with Fury! Freeze: On it! (The E-9s leave. The Rangers raise their Quasar Sabers.) Lost Galaxy Rangers: LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE! (Morph) Leo: Let's get rid of this furball once and for all! RED ARMORED POWER RANGER!! (Morph) All together, guys! (The Rangers line up their shot. Fury rushes at them.) Fury: You're mine!!! Leo: LOCKED ON! FIRE!!! (Leo and the Rangers at Fury. Fury has been hit severely and then explodes. From Sledge's ship, Sledge, Snide, and Vilgax look at Fury's destruction.) Sledge: FURY! NO!! (To Wrench) ACTIVATE THE ROBOARMY!!! (The army of robots activate, surrounding the Lost Galaxy Rangers.) Leo: No! The robot army's been activated! (All of a sudden, Mike, Leo's brother, jumps in defeats several robots.) Mike: Don't worry. We'll take it from here! Damon: We? (Approaching Mike are all the other Sixth Rangers.) Leo: The Sixth Rangers! Orion: Is everyone ready?! Zenowing: Ready when you are, my friend! Timber: Let's do it! (The Sixth Rangers stand together in unison.) Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! TIGERZORD! (Morphs into the White Ranger) WHITE RANGER! Jason: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! (Morphs in to the Gold Ranger) GOLD RANGER! Zhane: Let's Rocket! (M-E-G-A. Mega. MORPHING COMPLETE) POWER SILVER! Mike: MAGNA POWER! (Morph) Magna Defender! Ryan: TITANIUM POWER! (Morph) Titanium Ranger!! Eric: QUANTUM POWER! (Morph) Quantum Ranger!! Merrick: WILD ACCESS!! (Morph) HOWLING WOLF!! Cam: SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! HA! (Morph) SAMURAI POWER! Trent: WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER! (Morph) DRAGO POWER! Daggeron: MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE! (Morph) SOLARIS KNIGHT! Tyzonn: OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE! (Morph) MERCURY RANGER! Gem and Gemma: RPM! GET IN GEAR! (Morph) RPM! Antonio: '''GOLD POWER! HA! (Morph) GOLD SAMURAI RANGER! '''Orion: SUPER MEGA MODE!! (Morph) SUPER MEGAFORCE SILVER! Sir Ivan: DINO CHARGER READY! UNLEASH THE POWER! (Morph) PTERODACTYL! POWER RANGER GOLD! Zenowing: UNLEASH THE POWER! (Morph) TITANOSAURUS! POWER RANGER SILVER!! Timber: PLATINUM POWER! (Morph) E-9 PLATINUM! Sam: SPD OMEGA RANGER!! Tommy: Alright, guys! Let's do it! (The Sixth Rangers begin to fight the robots. Orion, Tommy, and Eric take on a squad of SDF C6s while Sir Ivan, Zenowing, Antonio, and Trent go after a number of G.I.s. Jason, Zhane, Ryan, Merrick, and Cam take on another squad of C6s. Daggeron, Sam, Timber, Tyzonn, Gem, and Gemma aim to take down the Mantis droids with the Astro Megaship.) Timber: We'll take on the Matis Droids! Cam: Go for it! Timber: Weapons live! (The ship fires at the Mantises and destroys them. Orion and his team take down their share of bots. Same goes with the others. The Sixth Rangers regroup.) Zenowing: There's more where that came from! Sir Ivan: We need to help our fellow Knights against Sledge! Tommy: Let's do it, guys! (The Sixth Rangers head for the Megaship. In outer space, Sledge's ship is seen leaving Mirinoi's orbit.) Sledge: VILGAX YOU FOOL!!! I thought your army was up to snuff!!! Vilgax: Your mechanic was the true fool, Sledge! Wrench: What?! Snide: ENOUGH! (To Sledge) Vilgax clearly failed us!! Sledge: The robot idea was indeed his, Snide. (To Vilgax) Goodbye, Vilgax! (Sledge activates a Teleportation Grenade. However, Vilgax shoves Sledge. Sledge blasts Vilgax back. Vilgax attempts to hit Sledge with his sword, but Snide counters this. Snide activates the Grenade.) Sledge: It's over, VIlgax! Looks like you won't be getting that rematch with Ben Tennyson for long time! Snide: Goodbye, Vilgax!! (Vilgax is then caught in the Teleportation Grenade's radius and teleports to an unknown place. All of a sudden, Sledge's ship is fired at.) Sledge: What was that?! (The ship ends up going back to Mirinoi's orbit. The Staff of Charon arrives.) Sledge: The Staff of Charon? Why's my employer firing on us? Freeze: (Comms) You may need to try looking again, Sledge! Snide: Those Knights seized Arcanon's ship! Freeze: More like taking it back from Hargrove! It IS UNSC Property to begin with! Oh, and you guys should expect some friends to come into the bridge in 3, 2, 1.... (Timber, Tommy, Jason, Zhane, Mike, Ryan, Eric, Merrick, and Cam arrive on the bridge with Heckyl.) Sledge: Rangers?! On MY ship?!! Timber: That's more likely than you think! Wrench: Not for long! Let's throw them off!!! (The heroes begin to battle the villains. Timber battles Snide.) Timber: Zhane, Ryan, need help! (The three stike Snide. Timber gets out the E-9 Unity Cannon and puts it to Snide. Zhane and Ryan help out.) Snide: What is this?! Cam: Heckyl, over here!!!! (Heckyl takes a freeze grenade from Cam and maxes its power, he tosses it on Sledge. It goes off, causing Sledge to be froze to the wall.) Sledge: NOO!!! Timber: 3! 2! 1! FIRE!! (Timber fires the cannon and destroys Snide.) Eric: Quantum Defender! (Eric fires at the consoles so that Sledge wouldn't regain ship controls. The Sixth Rangers then leave the bridge. On board the Staff of Charon, Sora, Reyes, and Salter see the situation going on through their HUDs.) Reyes: They're doing it! (The Sixths Rangers meet up with the rest of them. Orion locks Poisandra in a cell. Tommy approaches Heckyl.) Tommy: Did you lock the ship on course? Heckyl: Locked! Tommy: Let's get out of here, guys! (The Sixth Rangers make it back to the Astro Megaship. It takes off. Sledge's ship is headed straight for the sun.) Sledge: I will make you pay for this, Knights! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!! (Sledge's ship hits the sun, destroying the ship and everyone on board. The Staff of Charon and Astro Megaship regroup.) Freeze: (Comms) So long, Sledge. Reyes, let's head back to Canterlot and discuss our final task: Taking the fight to the SDF. Once Kotch is done, Salem's all ours. Reyes: (Comms) You got it. See you in Canterlot. Go for drop. E3N: In 3, 2, 1. (The ships jump. On Remnant, Salem is seen communicating with Kotch.) Kotch: Salem, I'm calling to report that Sledge and Snide have been destroyed. Vilgax is missing. Salem: Those three were plotting against me the entire time, Admiral. They're not to be considered any form of loss. Are your forces ready? Kotch: They are. Salem: Good. Begin the final attack on Canterlot. I want all of what Princess Celestia had built gone. Permanently. (Back in Canterlot, Reyes and Freeze are seen speaking.) Reyes: So what are you planning. Freeze: We hit the SDF with everything we've got. We take the fight to them. The E-9s and I will take on Kotch. You people come too. Gloriosa: I hope you didn't mean the other way around! Look!!! (The heroes and the ponies of Canterlot look in the sky and see the Olympus Mons and the SDF fleet entering.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts